


Craftsmanship & Poetry

by Sway



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The famous author can't seem to find the right words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craftsmanship & Poetry

“I knew it, I knew it, I knew it.” Alexis flung herself at her dad, squishing him for all she was worth.

“Knew what, kiddo?” Castle tried to hide the piece of paper he had been scribbling on but only managed to awkwardly fumble with it until it was all crumbled up.

“Oh, don’t play dumb, dad. Come on, tell me.” She slipped on the stool next to him, clutching her hands eagerly.

“Tell you what?” The author laughed awkwardly, clearly caught in the act.

“When are you going to ask her?”

“How do you know?”

“I heard you practice your speech this morning before I went to school.”

“Oh.” The touch of a blush rose into Castle’s cheeks. “What do you think?”

“It was a little melodramatic in the end but it had a nice ring to it.” Alexis grinned from ear to ear.

“I know.” His shoulders sagged and he sighed. “I keep rewriting it but it’s just not coming together It’s like when I wrote ‘Night of the Storm’. I knew exactly what I was trying to say but it just wouldn’t work out on the page. You want to read what I have so far?” He pushed the crumbled page across the counter.

Alexis smoothed it out and started to read. Her eyes flew over the page, her lips quirking occassionally. When she was done, she heaved a sigh, smiling contendly.

“So?” Castle’s eyes were wide with anticipation.

“How long do you know her now, dad? Three years?”

“Give or take.”

“And how many books have you based on her?”

“Fourth one is at the editor’s now.”

Alexis put her hand on her dad’s, giving it a reasuring squeeze. “She’ll love it.”

“You think? Not too cheesy in the middle?”

“Just the right amount.”

“You think she’ll say yes?”

“Of course, she will. Just don’t let her wait for too long.”

“Surely won’t. Thanks, kid.”

“Any time, dad.” She gave him a smooch on the cheek. “I have homework to do. Good luck.”

As she headed up the starts, she heard Castle recite his speech in the kitchen, walking up and down, gesturing as though he was practicing Shakespear. From the platform, she called out to him: “Dad, she just give her a call. It’s just a date.”  



End file.
